Soul and Black Star build their Dream House
by TwoTearsInABucket
Summary: Soul and Black Star build a sick castle thingy. Plus weird stuff and angst. Read at your own risk.


**Soul and Black Star build their Dream House**

 _AN: This is gonna be written only for me and only what I want to happen. Which is that Soul and Black Star build a sick-ass castle thingy. Plus weird stuff and angst. Read at your own risk._

Ch 1

* * *

"Hey, Soul?"

"Yea?"

"Pass me that trowel."

The wall was rising steadily. Black Star had been working on a masonry divider for the hall of armor for a couple days now, and it still had to rise more than a few blocks off the ground.

"Black Star, when are we gonna get around to that new hallway going off left?"

"When I'm done! Jeez, hold your horses! This wall's taking a long time!"

Soul had to fight back his laughter. The only reason the wall was taking so long was that Black Star was building it all wrong. There was no footing. Every time he slammed a new block down, it squeezed the mortar out from between the blocks and onto the floor. Most dangerously, this new stone wall was resting on a wood-joist floor that obviously couldn't support anywhere near this much weight. The floor groaned.

"Seriously, quit it. It's time for lunch, we can finish the wall later."

Black Star humphed and set down the trowel. "Fine. But you better make me a ham sandwich."

The two walked through the house and down the stairs. Soul couldn't help but marvel at the joists sticking up into the air, at all different angles. Black Star was a master carpenter- that is, if the only qualification for "master" was being in charge. Soul liked to consider himself the brains of the project, but seeing how things were turning out, maybe he needed an extra brain.

They reached the dining room and sat down. Black Star stomped around. "So? Where's my sandwich?"

"I'm not your maid. Make it yourself, you lazy f-"

"What. You said you'd make me a ham sandwich."

"I never said that! You said I'd better do it and I'm not gonna. Deal with it."

"Well, you'd better."

"Or else what?"

"Or else-" Black Star began walking slowly towards Soul, with a menacing glare in his eyes. "Or else you're about to find out."

Soul was used to these empty threats. Empty so far as he never ended up hurt. But not empty in that nothing would happen. He took a step back. "Whatever, just don't get blood on the blueprints."

What happened next was too quick for Soul to process. Black Star playfully launched into him and sent him flying back into a table with a loud bang.

"That's what happens. When you don't. Make. Me. A sandwich."

Soul groaned and rubbed his head with a barely perceptible smirk. "You're insane."

Black Star grinned. He was obviously fully aware.

Soul felt something dripping on his head. He felt it with his finger and brought his hand down. The substance on his fingers was almost clear, with just a hint of white. More droplets came down on his head. "Oh, no.."

He stood up and saw it. The glass of milk on the table had gotten knocked over, spilling milk all over the blueprints.

"BLACK STAR!"

"What? It's just plans."

"Those plans are what we were building from! Now they're ruined!"

Black Star shrugged. "Let's just build what we want now! Plans are boring to follow anyway."

Soul felt a vein veining on his head. "I worked on those for hours!"

Black Star walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I swear, though, we can do even better if we just do whatever we want! C'mon, I'll show you."

Soul was about to angrily respond, when the doorbell rang. The doorbell Black Star had taped to the front door.

Black Star turned around. "We weren't expecting anyone today, were we?" The bell rang again. "Maybe it's Maka."

The two of them went down to the front door and opened it. There, on the front stoop, stood a little girl in a purple velvet dress.

"Hi, my name's Penelope. I'm here to live with you."

Soul remained expressionless. Black Star's mouth was hanging open by only the smallest amount that could still make him look brain-dead.

The girl continued. "My daddy's a Building Code inspector, and if you don't let me live here, I'm going to tell him how the two boys in the next town are living together in a safety hazard house that looks like trash."

Soul's vein veined harder.

Penelope stood there, still smiling. "So let me live with you or else. We wouldn't want the world to know about you two's 'living arrangement', would we? Especially not Maka and Tsubaki because they would be vengefully jealous, no?"

Soul's face got red. "What?! What living arrangement?"

"How you two are sharing all your time with each other instead of with your meisters. Wouldn't they think it's a bit… strange?"

Black Star gave Soul a look. "I don't know what she's talking about but I'm almost convinced she's smart. Let's let her in."

Soul gave Penelope one last look. The girl fluttered her eyelashes in a manner most infuriating.

Soul let out his breath. "Fine, come in..."


End file.
